


Since You're My Girlfriend, I Can Kiss You Now, Right?

by Velocibirb



Series: Life is Different [3]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/F, Finger Sucking, First Time, Gender Dysphoria, Hickeys, Kissing, Making Out, Neck Kissing, Oral Fixation, Porn with Feelings, Trans Female Character, but it's pretty minor, hooking, lots of, there's the tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22342723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velocibirb/pseuds/Velocibirb
Summary: Chloe pouted. “Aww, am I not allowed to tell my girlfriend I think she’s sexy?”“Youaremy girlfriend,” Max admitted, dodging the question.“And since you’re my girlfriend, I’m allowed to kiss you as much as I want, right?” Chloe smirked, raising her eyebrows. “As much as you’ll let me, girlie.”Max smiled crookedly. “Let’s say I’ll let you right now?”Set in my Life is Different universe. Trans!Max, cis!Chloe, first time smut with lots of feelings.
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Series: Life is Different [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1529291
Comments: 3
Kudos: 126





	Since You're My Girlfriend, I Can Kiss You Now, Right?

**Author's Note:**

> I've only ever written smut for my OCs before, so this was as much a new experience for me as it is for Max. Please be gentle!  
> As always, this fic contains trans!Max, so if that's not your thing, then please press the back button! Otherwise, enjoy!

Max could still hardly believe it.

The past few weeks had gone by in a blur -- a big, happy blur, full to bursting with half-remembered snippets and snapshots of blue hair, white smoke, and the warm, fuzzy feeling in her stomach she got every time she was with Chloe. Chloe, Chloe, _Chloe!_

Chloe was her _girlfriend_ now! Her countless hours of pining, of trying to hide the blush on her face whenever Chloe elbowed her after a bad pun, all of it was _done!_ Chloe didn’t need to fabricate a reason to spirit her away from Blackwell anymore, not that she’d ever really tried. But it was _different_ now. All she had to do was honk the horn of her truck, text Max an “I want my girlfriend” and thirty seconds later Max would be right there, hopping on one leg as she struggled to get her untied shoes to stay on her feet for the short walk to the truck. 

Hell, most of the time they didn’t even _do_ anything. To be fair, that was just how Chloe liked it; lazy afternoons of cozy company, Chloe stretched perpendicular across Max’s belly, doing their own things. Chloe would roll a blunt and take a hit or four as Max scrolled mindlessly through one social media platform or another, fingers running up and down Chloe’s back. On some occasions, she’d snap a few photos of her girlfriend, just because she _could,_ trying to capture the wisps of smoke that rolled off Chloe’s tongue, twisting in the air like the tentacles of some pale, deep-sea squid.

It was great. Max wouldn’t change it for the world.

Chloe let out a groan, stretching out over Max’s body, tossing her phone to the ground. It landed in a pile of semi-clean clothes with a gentle _thud._

“Fuuuuck,” Chloe said, pulling herself up to a sitting position, rumpling Max’s shirt in the process. “What’cha lookin’ at there, Maxie?”

“Nothing in particular,” Max shrugged. “What’s up?”

“Just tryin’ to get my girlfriend’s attention, ‘s all,” Chloe smirked, poking Max’s exposed stomach. 

“Hey!”

Chloe laughed. “Looks like I’ve got it now.”

“Undivided, I swear.” Max’s hand found the back of her neck. “Just promise not to tickle me, okay?”

“I like to keep you on your toes.”

“Chloe!”

Chloe laughed, raising her hands in deference, open-palmed. “I kid, I kid. If your laugh wasn’t so goddamn cute, though, I wouldn’t be tempted like this.” She chuckled at Max’s rising blush. “You’re even cuter when you’re flustered. All I gotta do is call you cute and it’s like you’re putty in my hands.”

“I can’t help it!” Max said, her voice half an octave higher than normal.

“It’s like nobody’s ever called you cute before,” Chloe mused. “Seriously, has nobody ever told you how cute you are? Now that you’re my girlfriend, I can tell you as much as I want.”

Max hid her face in her hands. “Nobody really commented on my looks before I came out.”

“Yeah, but once you came to Blackwell you went to a Vortex Club party, yeah? You’re telling me nobody hit on you?”

Max shook her head.

“Bull _shit,_ babe. I mean, like, you weren’t my gay awakening or anything, but you were sure as fuck my first gay crush.”

“Wh- really?” Max cocked her head, frowning. “But- what about Rachel? Weren’t you-”

Chloe poked her stomach again, and Max squawked, flailing to cover it. “C’mon, I just didn’t realize it was gay at the time.”

“Huh? Oh. _Oh_." Max’s eyes widened. “That long?”

Chloe straddled Max’s waist, tugging her shirt further out of the way. “Seriously, dude, you have _no_ idea how long I’ve wanted this.”

“Same,” Max whimpered, her hands moving back and forth, unsure where to put them. She settled on Chloe’s knees. Even through her skinny jeans, Chloe’s kneecaps were bony, sturdy underneath her jittery fingers.

“Guess we gotta make up for lost time, huh?”

“How do you mean?”

“However you want,” Chloe said, rolling off of Max to lay beside her. The bed dipped under her weight, bouncing Max slightly. Chloe trailed her fingers slowly over Max’s exposed stomach, drawing nonsense shapes just below her belly button. 

“Ah!” Max squeaked. She tried to pull herself together, find a coherent thought in the tangled mess of overheating cables her brain had become, but she knew it was probably all for nothing. Whatever Chloe did, Max was down. She could stab her and she’d probably say thank you.

Chloe’s hand drifted lower. “Are these boys’ briefs?” She said, knitting her brow. “Like, not judging, obviously, like, same, they’re comfy, but doesn’t this trigger your dysphoria or something?”

“Just a little,” Max admitted, pulling an arm across herself protectively. “I, um, I kinda get uncomfortable whenever I’m in the women’s underwear section-”

“Disaster gay,” Chloe said, ruffling Max’s hair with her spare hand. “I feel ya.”

“No, I mean-” Max blushed. “Well, okay, _yeah,_ and it’s disaster _bisexual,_ thank you very much, but it’s just that I get worried. I feel like some gross dude invading a space not meant for me, or- or something. An interloper. Don’t want anybody to see me and think I don’t belong.”

“But you do,” Chloe said. She tucked a strand of hair behind Max’s ear. “Looks like I’ll have to come with you, though. Pick out something sexy for you to wear for me.”

“O-okay, that’s- _what?”_ If Max’s face got any hotter, she was pretty sure her skin would start to blister. “Chloe!”

Chloe pouted. “Aww, am I not allowed to tell my girlfriend I think she’s sexy?”

“You _are_ my girlfriend,” Max admitted, dodging the question.

“And since you’re my girlfriend, I’m allowed to kiss you as much as I want, right?” Chloe smirked, raising her eyebrows. “As much as you’ll let me, girlie.”

Max smiled crookedly. “Let’s say I’ll let you right now?”

“Then we should’ve been doing it the whole time.”

Chloe’s lips were impossibly soft against Max’s own. When she pulled away, Max could barely withstrain the soft whine that threatened to slip from her mouth. When their lips met again, ever-so-slightly parted, Max felt Chloe’s hot breath against her cheek, growing heavier by the second.

She pulled back with a huff and a smirk. “You have no idea how much I love kissing you, Max.”

“I, um,” Max floundered. “Yeah.” Her head spun, her chest tight with the warm, fuzzy feeling the way it always was when Chloe kissed her, but there was something _different_ about it. Had Chloe’s room always been this hot, or was it just Chloe? Her body heat, of course -- not that Max _didn’t_ think Chloe was hot, she _was_ , _obviously--_

“Want more?” Chloe asked, her voice breathy. “‘Cause I sure do.”

Max nodded, hoping Chloe didn’t see her swallow with nervousness. She wanted this. Unambiguously.

That didn’t keep her from flinching at the feeling of Chloe’s tongue swiping at the seam of her lips, silently asking permission to push deeper. Permission Max granted readily, kissing back at her girlfriend with a hunger she didn’t know she had. Her groan caught in her throat as Chloe pulled her lower lip between her teeth, biting just hard enough to send a shock of pain through Max’s body.

“That good, huh?” Chloe murmured into Max’s mouth. “You like it when I show you how much I love you? With my mouth?”

“D-don’t put it like that,” Max said, turning her head to the side in a futile attempt to hide her blush.

“What?” Chloe interspersed her words with a brief kiss to Max’s neck. “That I wanna kiss your brains out?” Another kiss. “That I wanna kiss you to prove how hot you are?”

“I- hnnh!” Max squeaked as Chloe’s lips closed around her pulse point, sucking gently. “Oh- hhyeah.”

Chloe chuckled to herself, lips trailing down Max’s throat. Max shivered, half-afraid to breathe, lest she let out another unforeseen moan. She could barely think straight. Her chest felt like bottled lightning, jittery and smoldering. Chloe loved her, _wanted_ her, unashamedly, running her tongue along the side of her neck, her breath scorching, leaving goosebumps in its wake. Her lips moved against her skin with unveiled passion; Chloe made no effort to conceal her desire, how much she enjoyed the feeling of Max blushing bright pink and squirming underneath her touch. 

It was almost too much for Max. Knowing her girlfriend felt that way about her, wanted to cover her in kisses, each one a sign of affection, of _thirst_ nearly pushed her to stop, to catch her breath and let the room cool down.

Then Chloe bit into the sensitive skin just above Max’s collarbone, sucking hard enough to make her cry out, and Max’s brain spilled into her stomach, her eyes clenched so tightly she saw stars. 

“Looks like _someone_ likes hickeys,” Chloe said under her breath, her mouth up against Max’s ear. “And that makes two of us.” She nipped at her earlobe, earning herself another moan, grinding her leg up against Max’s inner thigh.

Max jumped at the contact, a million anxieties rushing through her mind. Chloe _had_ to feel the growing tent in her jeans, how aroused Max was at just kissing, the gentle assault of Chloe’s lips against her neck. Fortunately, she left well enough alone. Max would’ve said a million words of praise for Chloe’s intuition if she wasn’t so otherwise occupied. It took all of her concentration not to shriek as Chloe sucked _hard_ at the skin just below her ear, behind her jaw. That was _definitely_ going to bruise, but Max couldn’t bring herself to resent anything that felt that good.

Max didn’t bother to hide her whimper as Chloe pulled away, a thin line of saliva connecting her lips to the blossoming purple mark she left behind. She shivered at the sudden cold against her neck where warm lips had just been. She wanted to cover her face with her hands, certain the glow of her blush would still be visible even past her arms.

“Doing okay?” Chloe asked, running a hand down Max’s shoulder, not a hint of smarm in her voice. She had every right to be smug, Max thought, considering how she’d practically made Max unravel in her arms. Max nodded, trying to catch her breath, but Chloe was insistent. “Use your words,” she chided gently, and Max caught sight of that familiar gleam in Chloe’s eyes, the want she’d felt from her lips moments before. It was nice, being wanted just as badly as she wanted Chloe.

“Very,” Max breathed, smiling up at Chloe, trying to ignore her blush. “Th-thank you.”

“Y’know, I can make you feel _really_ good with just my mouth,” Chloe said, sending a shock of lightning up Max’s spine. “If you take your shirt off for me.”

The only reason Max’s brain didn’t short-circuit right then was because it couldn’t get any more frazzled than it already was. Max took a deep breath, her face red. It would be so easy to just go along with Chloe, Max thought, but she’s got to stick up for herself. She was more than Chloe’s flustered plaything. “You first.”

Chloe smirked, though Max couldn’t miss the blush across the bridge of her nose. “Glad you’ve finally realized just how goddamn thirsty I am for you, Max. Guess I should be glad you’re stopping there, huh?”

“As if you don’t want me to ask for more,” Max said, cracking a smile.

“Okay, okay,” Chloe said, pressing a couple of quick kisses against Max’s neck as she struggled out of her shirt in a rush, leaving her in just her bra. “You want this off too, that shirt better be on the floor.”

Max was more shy with her own top, not that that was saying much. She lifted her top slowly, arms crossed at the hem of her shirt. Chloe followed the hem with kisses, accosting Max’s torso with her hungry lips.

“Chloe, I- I, um,” Max said, a hand absentmindedly curling in her hair. “I’m not wearing a bra, I…”

“I know.” Chloe kissed her stomach. “Fair’s fair, girlie.”

“I just, um, I want to m-make you feel good, too.”

“You already are,” Chloe smiled. She tugged at Max’s shirt. “Can I take this off? Unless you want to stop, I just-”

Chloe’s words died on her lips. Max’s hands dropped to her chest, her shirt nowhere to be seen. Chloe stared at her, mouth hanging slightly open.

“Fuck,” Chloe whispered. Max let out a shiver as Chloe ran her hands up Max’s sides. “Can I..?”

“Please,” Max said. She tried to move her arms, to uncover herself, and failed. Chloe’s hands pressed over her own, soft and warm. Max could feel her blush reaching down to her chest, her freckles standing out even more against the pink of her skin. “I- I want-”

“I’ve been thinking about this for _ever,”_ Chloe said, squeezing Max’s hands. “I can wait a little longer.”

With what little grace she could muster, Max tugged her hands out from underneath Chloe’s, gasping as she felt her girlfriend’s lithe fingers squeeze against her breasts. She tried to keep her eyes open, drinking up the crooked grin on Chloe’s face, but then she felt her twist her nipple and dear God, she was _so_ screwed. It felt almost more intense with her eyes closed. The touch of Chloe’s hair against her skin as she lowered her mouth to kiss against Max’s exposed ribs was electrifying, sending a jolt through Max’s body strong enough to make her twitch. 

How many nights had she laid awake in bed thinking about this very moment? Max couldn’t count the times she’d grit her teeth in shame, her mind awash in images of Chloe, hands exploring her naked chest, lips against her neck, driving her knee between her legs. It was happening, it was really happening, and Max wanted to pinch herself and see if she was dreaming, but if she was dreaming and woke herself up she could never forgive herself--

Max let out a sharp hiss through gritted teeth as Chloe sealed her lips around Max’s nipple. It was all she could do not to buck her hips against the empty air, writhing at the sensation. She felt Chloe swirl her tongue in circles around her hardened peak as her hands roamed up and down her body. 

Max winced at the cold as Chloe pulled her mouth free with a _pop_ and a smirk. She couldn’t help but whine as Chloe’s mouth found her other nipple, a weak “holy shit” riding on her breath. And _fuck,_ she could _feel_ Chloe chuckle against her breast, reverberating in her chest. Chloe’s hands were _everywhere,_ thumbing at her jeans, reaching around the curve of her hips, her upper thighs. Max’s jeans had never felt this tight before, digging into her skin, a rough, unwanted barrier between her skin and Chloe’s.

A hand on Chloe’s shoulder pushed her back. She looked at Max with hungry eyes, a concerned expression on her face. “Babe? You oka-”

“Your turn,” Max said, gesturing with a shaky hand towards her bra. 

“You sure you don’t wanna take it off me?”

Max rolled onto her side, burying her face in a pillow. “I’m not trying to embarrass myself fumbling with your bra for half an hour, Chloe.”

“Fiiiine,” Chloe smiled with an exaggerated roll of her eyes. “So long as you put that cute little mouth of yours to good use.”

“God, yes.” Max looked up at her for half a second before covering her face again, twice as flustered as she’d been a moment before, the sight of her topless girlfriend burned into her mind like the afterimage of a camera flash. She knew Chloe was strong, but the faint hints of _abs_ underneath the soft skin of her lower belly made her head spin and her face burn. Chloe’s piercings didn’t do her any favors, either. Max could’ve stared at them for hours in slack-jawed admiration if she didn’t feel like she might go blind, like staring at the sun.

Was she _drooling?_ She really hoped she wasn’t, but Jesus Christ, Max knew Chloe was worthy of it.

“Eep!” Max’s eyes shot open as she felt Chloe pull her to her knees. _God,_ she was strong, holy _fucking_ shit. Chloe pulled her into a hug like she weighed nothing, resting her chin on top of her head, running her hands gently through Max’s hair. 

“You can touch, you know,” Chloe said. Her voice was gentle, but Max couldn’t miss the desperation in it. “If you want to.”

Max raised a hand towards Chloe’s bare breast, her piercing glittering in the soft afternoon light drifting through the window. Halfway there, she thought better of it, turning her head to suck at Chloe’s other nipple, grinning internally at the feeling of Chloe’s firm, wiry arms twitching around her. She cupped her breast with her other hand, pressing herself against her girlfriend, savoring the small kiss Chloe placed upon her scalp.

She had her right where she wanted her. For once, Max had Chloe at her mercy, rather than the other way around. Mustering her strength, she pushed Chloe back until her head hit the mattress with a _whumph,_ her girlfriend letting out a quiet “oop!” Max didn’t let up, her fingers pinching at Chloe’s piercing, feeling her entire body flinch beneath her.

“Y-your lips are so soft,” Chloe murmured, stroking Max’s hair as she sucked rhythmically at her chest. 

Max pulled away, breathing heavily, unashamed of her blush. “So are yours.”

Chloe grinned. “Which lips?”

“You set me up!”

“Not a set-up,” Chloe laughed, stroking Max’s cheek. “An invitation, Max.”

Max’s mouth went dry. Her eyes widened. “You really...?”

“If you want to,” Chloe added quickly, her eyes flicking to the ground and back. Her face reddened, sending a surge of pride through Max strong enough to set the tips of her fingers tingling. “Just don’t make me beg.”

Max smiled, pressing a kiss to Chloe’s exposed abs, enjoying the little whine she let out. She dragged her tongue along the faint edges of the muscle with a need she didn’t know she had, hooking her fingers in the tops of her sweatpants. “What if I want you to?”

“Max!” Chloe whined, bucking her hips. “You have _no idea_ how many times I’ve thought about this, just… Please.”

“You sure?”

“Maxine Caulfield,” Chloe said. “Take it off. I want you.”

Max swallowed, tugging Chloe’s sweatpants down along with her boxers. She could barely believe her mouth was dry a minute ago, considering how hard she had to try not to drool at the sight of Chloe, glistening with slick because of _her,_ framed in soft dirty blonde curls.

“Don’t just pull them down,” Chloe whined, raising her hips. _“Off,_ Caulfield.”

Max obliged eagerly, white-knuckled fists clutching desperately at Chloe’s pants as she tugged her legs free, leaving her bare. Max leaned in, her breath heavy against Chloe’s opening, running a finger against the softness of her labia. A wave of jealousy rolled through her, uncomfortably aware of the hardness constrained within her own jeans, rather than the gentle wetness exposed before her.

Still, Max had fantasized about this for longer than she cared to admit. Regardless of her own anatomical flaws, real or perceived, she could settle for enjoying her girlfriend’s body.

Did she say “settle?” She was _not_ merely settling for Chloe’s body. She was like a _god,_ impossibly beautiful. Max wanted to drown in her.

Chloe let out a strangled gasp as Max pressed her lips against her opening, tongue gently lapping at the ambrosial heat. The flat of her tongue flicked against Chloe’s clit, making her flinch hard enough to knock her pubic bone against Max’s nose. Max only half-heard her stifled apology, lost in the sensations of Chloe’s core. 

Strong hands tangled in Max’s hair, urging her even deeper. Chloe’s thighs pressed against her ears as she rolled her hips against Max’s mouth. She moaned voicelessly, her breath heavy. Max moaned into her, her tongue slipping deeper, and Chloe laced her ankles around Max’s waist, her breath rising to a frantic squeak. She clutched at Chloe’s waist as her back arched, her breath caught in her throat in a silent scream. 

“Gah, fuck, _stop,”_ Chloe gasped, her knees falling limp at Max’s side. She let out a low groan as Max pulled back, running her tongue along her lips distractedly, tasting the wetness all around her mouth. “Max, holy shit.”

“You, um, felt good?” Max asked, words strange on her tongue.

“So much better than _good,_ holy shit,” Chloe said, inhaling through her nose. _“God,_ I- I thought I’d last longer than that, but you got me so worked up, and Jesus _Christ,_ Max, your mouth...”

“I’m glad you liked it.” Max pecked Chloe on the cheek, hoping her face wasn’t too much of a mess to kiss her girlfriend. 

“Mind if I repay the favor?” Chloe raised an eyebrow. “Get you squirming underneath me?”

Max put a hand on the back of her reddening neck. “You, um, you don’t have to, I-”

“I want to,” Chloe said. “Never mind, it’s not payback, not an obligation or whatever. I just really want to put my mouth on you, I have for for so goddamn long, okay?”

“Even though I’m- though I have-” Max stuttered.

“Whatever you’re comfortable with.” Chloe put a hand on Max’s shoulder, squeezing lightly. “It’s your body, and I know you’re unhappy with it, but seriously, every inch of you is so fuckin’ hot.”

“That better not have been a pun,” Max said, falling back to lean on her hands. “I don’t- I, um-”

“I just wanna show you how much I want you, Max,” Chloe said, bright blue eyes staring into Max’s, pupils blown. “And I wanna do it with my mouth.”

Max stared at the bed for a few moments, trying to collect her thoughts without Chloe’s piercing blue eyes, the smooth skin of her body, or her glittering piercings distracting her. With an accidental whine, Max relented. “I could use a few more hickeys, I- I guess.”

In a flash, Chloe was behind her, pulling her down to the mattress to spoon her, one arm reaching underneath her chest to caress her cheek, the other teasing at the button of her jeans. “Perfect,” Chloe whispered, her voice so close to Max’s ear that she shivered. “Y’know,” she started, her fingers brushing against Max’s lips, “I like feeling your mouth almost as much as I like using mine.” Her fingers pushed, and Max took them into her mouth, feeling Chloe shiver behind her. Chloe curled her fingers, hooking them against Max’s cheek. She let out a satisfied sigh at the velvety warmth, pressing her chest against Max’s back, chuckling when she flinched at the cold pinpricks of her piercings.

Max had no idea where to put her hands. Chloe held her tight, her fingers stroking slowly at the inside of her mouth, breasts held close enough against her back that she could feel the hardness of her nipples. She flinched as the button of her jeans came undone, but Chloe’s hips moved to press against her ass. Chloe was so much _bigger_ than her, Max thought with a whimper. Her hips felt broad enough to envelop her, her fingers so _long_ in her mouth, teasing staccato strokes against her inner cheek, the heave of her chest against her back. 

When Chloe’s lips brushed against her neck again, Max could hardly believe this was happening. She moaned, not even bothering to stifle it, her hips bucking forward automatically, and _holy fucking shit_ Chloe moved her hips with hers, grinding up against her ass, and Max was afraid she might actually pass out. Trying not to think to keep her brain from overheating, she guided Chloe’s hand lower, beneath her jeans, above her briefs, moaning through her mouth still held open by Chloe’s gentle fingers.

“Jeans off?” Chloe asked. Max couldn’t answer, couldn’t put words together, instead nodding as vigorously as Chloe’s fingers in her mouth would allow, and Chloe did the rest. She slipped Max’s pants down past the curve of her ass, and Max felt the _warmth_ of Chloe’s skin, even through her briefs. Her jeans barely got past her knees before she moaned again, Chloe’s thighs against her own, the feeling of skin against skin that had never been touched before pinkening Max’s shoulders.

Max finally found a use for her hands, shaking and quivering in Chloe’s arms as she was. She gripped tentatively at her own chest, whimpering as Chloe sucked another hickey into her neck.

Her eyes snapped open at the sensation of Chloe’s fingers against her barely-clothed length. The touch was light, far more gentle than the hook of Chloe’s fingers in her mouth, gentler than she thought Chloe was even capable of. Doubts and anxieties swirled in her mind, eyebrows knitted, but they vanished in the instant Chloe bit down on her neck, sucking and kneading her teeth against the tender skin just under Max’s ear, setting her whimpering. Max felt herself dripping, her hardness twitching as Chloe’s lips gently massage the budding bruise on her neck, before another shock of teeth and pain derailed her train of thought again. 

“I wanna taste you,” Chloe murmured into Max’s ear, making her shiver at the heat. She nipped Max’s earlobe for good measure, and Max whined at the touch, her voice slightly distorted around Chloe’s fingers in her mouth. “Can I?”

Max nodded dumbly, still struggling to believe this was happening. Chloe untangled herself from Max’s body, slipped between her legs, and Max slammed her eyes shut hard enough to see static.

“Aww, you don’t wanna look at me?” Chloe said, running her hands up Max’s bare thighs. Max could barely manage a squeak in response. “Don’t you wanna see what I’m gonna do to you?”

“I _can’t,”_ Max whined, flinching at the cold air when Chloe pulled her briefs down. “I don’t want to see…”

Max jumped when Chloe kissed the head of her length. “Like you’re wearing a blindfold, huh? Kinky, Caulfield.”

Even with her eyes shut, Max knew her face was bright red. “I just, um, I’ll get dysphoric if I- uh,” she managed to get out, surprised that she can manage a three-syllable word at all in this state, Chloe’s hot breath against her hardness. She swallowed. “If I look…”

That, and if she opened her eyes, she’s dead certain she would _lose it_ all over Chloe’s face.

Not that it was much better with her eyes closed. Max had no warning for anything, Chloe’s lips pressing up against the sides of her length in warm, wet kisses. Max can’t remember why she’d ever bothered to be quiet. She moaned again and again, as if it were the only way to relieve the tension building in her core.

Chloe’s mouth slipped around the tip of her hardness, and Max keened, hands scrabbling for purchase against the sheets. She pulled off with a loud _pop_ that made Max flinch. She grit her teeth, waiting with bated breath for Chloe’s mouth to return, hot breath teasing her rigid length.

“Close?” Chloe whispered, and the feeling of her voice against her was almost enough to send Max over the edge right then. She nodded, whimpering pitifully, hips moving of their own accord. “Want you to see me when you get off,” Chloe said, and Max could feel the smile on her lips, and she _knew_ she couldn’t say no to that.

Chloe slipped the head of her cock into her mouth one last time as Max opened her eyes. She closed them a split second later, her orgasm rushing through her, the image burned into her mind: Chloe, staring up at her through her lashes, blue hair mussed up and frizzy, her lips wrapped loosely around her cock.

Max gasped as she came down from her high, Chloe graciously tugging her briefs back up over her hips. She let out a low groan, covering her blushing face in her hands, but Chloe pulled her into a hug, kissing her forehead.

“Th-thank you,” Max choked out, holding Chloe tightly to her chest. “You’re s-so good.”

“So polite,” Chloe chuckled, stroking Max’s hair. “I didn’t thank you, did I?”

“I can’t remember,” Max murmured. “I don’t… Did you like, um…?”

 _“So_ much,” Chloe affirmed. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that. You looked so cute getting off in my mouth.”

Max whined, burying her face in Chloe’s shoulder.

“Embarrassed?”

“Yeah.”

“Don’t be.” Chloe patted her back. “Wait, no, stay embarrassed, you’re super cute all shy and dorky like this when you’ve got your naked girlfriend on top of you.”

“Chloe!” Max squeaked. “I just- I never thought I could enjoy myself like that, with my body like… Um, before surgery.”

“You’re you,” Chloe shrugged, at least as much as she could with Max in her arms. “I love you just the way you are, ‘cause you’re Maxine Caulfield.”

“I love you too,” Max said, kissing Chloe’s neck, earning her a surprised hiss. “Wh- you liked that _that_ much?”

“Mouths are hot, what can I say?” Chloe pulled away, tucking her forefinger under Max’s chin to look her in the eye. “Speaking of mouths, I wanna get some food in mine.”

Max nodded. “Yeah, I, uh, do you always work up an appetite? Wh- when I’m alone, I just get sleepy, and, um…”

Chloe chuckled, giving her girlfriend a peck on the lips. “C’mon, let’s go get some grub, ya dork.”

“Okay,” Max said. She grabbed Chloe’s arm. “Wait, just… Thank you. Again. For my first time. I really liked it.”

Chloe broke out into a grin wider than Max had ever seen before. “Me too, babe. Always happy to show you a good time.”

“Um,” Max flushed. “M-maybe after we get lunch, if it’s not too soon?”

Chloe laughed, kissed her girlfriend, and laughed again. And while Max was embarrassed, the sound of Chloe’s laughter filled her chest with warm, fuzzy little butterflies.

Max wouldn’t change it for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Liked it? Want more? Want me to finish Everything's Different Again so you can find out how Max and Chloe got together to reach this point? Come and yell at me at my tumblr, @Velocibirb!  
> Comments are always appreciated, no matter how brief.


End file.
